


Tonight's Lesson

by trascendenza



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"If this is your way of punishing me, Scott, you may want to open up a dictionary and look up the word 'incentive' versus the word 'deterrent.'"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight's Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> For musamea.

A finger, trailing lazily from the base of her neck down the base of her spine, woke her.

_Scott_, she purred sleepily in his mind as his touch tingled along her skin. She stretched, but didn't move from her position: stomach-down and naked on top of the comforter.

"It's impossible to sleep in the same bed as you, you know," he said conversationally, kneading his hands into the muscles on her hips.

_And why's that?_ She asked, sensing the light, flirtatious presence in his mind and fully willing to play along. Flattery, they both knew, would get him everywhere.

"You're the sort of woman that belongs in my dreams, Emma," he said, and there was a thread of too much truth running through his words which he quickly sought to bury, "and, anyway, you curl up to me like a cat. Very distracting."

She arched as this thumbs began skimming the inside of her thighs.

"If this is your way of punishing me, you may want to open up a dictionary and look up the word 'incentive' versus the word 'deterrent.'"

"Maybe I'll just have to try a little harder," he said nonchalantly, slipping two fingers into her, and the clever response she'd had all ready to deliver melted on her tongue.

"You do that," was the best she could come up with, knees pushing deeper into the mattress as they slid outward.

"Why, Professor." His weight settled on top of her, "I wouldn't have you at a loss for words, would I?"

_Someone thinks very highly of himself_, she said silently, her mouth unable to form sound around the pillow clenched in her teeth. He was teasing her with painful deliberation, dipping into her heat and drawing away again, his other hand slipping down her stomach.

"Only because I'm always right," he said, infuriatingly smug and calm despite the fact that she could _sense_ how much he wanted her right now.

Screaming something unintelligible but definitely insulting into the pillow, she cheated and used Scott's thought to position herself just so—and _thrust_ upward so fast that all his choice in the matter was taken away. They groaned together, and shuddering against each other at the sudden and searing contact. The rhythm came naturally, Emma canting her hips against his and gasping as two of his fingers slid down to stroke her; he wrapped his other arm around her chest and they shifted up, until she was sitting in his lap, in complete control of the pace.

_More like it_, she thought, rolling downwards hard and fast and bucking up against his steady and sure fingers, throwing her head back and letting him kiss and bite his way up her neck and jaw.

Their skin began to blur at the boundaries in her mind, and she pushed down onto him with increasing urgency, swept up in the sensations she was feeling doubly: in her own skin and reflected back at her in Scott's mind. She felt as much as heard him unravel inside her, _oh, Emma, oh God, feel so good, can't take much—_

"Emma," he exhaled, shaking apart, burying his face in her neck and gripping her hips down onto his. She stilled for him, but the coil curling inside her only strengthened with waves of sated pleasure shimmering off him, and she grabbed onto his shoulders, pushing down once—twice—

_You're so beautiful,_ he smiled and she shattered, every muscle in her body flaring with brilliant and nerve-exposing heat. Scott held her until she fell back against him, breathless and so bleary that she could barely remember her name, much less how to sit upright.

"Consider yourself chastised," he said, laughing and laying her down on the bed. She contentedly curled herself up to him like a cat and didn't bother responding.


End file.
